The New World 3
by the Teller of Stories
Summary: Jasmine all grown up and married, her sister slightly falling out of the picture, and a new surprise on the way!


**The New World 3**

Written by The Teller of Stories

To all my 6th grade teachers and my best friends Michelle, Erica, Danielle, Sara, and Sean

Chapter one

The move

A few weeks after the wedding of jasmine and William, Jasmine went to collage and became a teacher, William fallowed Kenton around and learns how to build and construct. After a few years jasmine and William wanted more space and more people not knowing who they were. One day they packed up they're stuff and moved to the new land William had bought for jasmine for her 20th birthday. all of the poplars missed jasmine. Karen and her boyfriend Dave went with them to Karen being separated from her friend because of rank level was stupid and she wasn't going to miss the chance at having a fresh start in the world. they're first stop was at the old apartment that cacara and jasmine lived in before the U.S. was blown to bits. ((It was still standing swaying in the wind how surprising.)) Jasmine looked at it and remembered when that mutant dog tried to hurt her and cacara. They collected stuff like left over cans from when the lead boy came and got most of the stuff here, some old fabric, her mothers sewing kit, some bowls and other things through out the apartment building, after a few hours they headed off again by late night they had stopped to rest, they couldn't see the town they had moved from they had gone so far, William stayed awake just in case a wild animal came to hurt them. At dawn he got the rest of them up and they walked for a long time and finally found the place perfect for a small home and later a big town. They started they're work. William worked on the house; Dave worked on the well; jasmine worked on the garden; And Karen worked on nets to carry food in at harvesting time and eventually melting metal to make buckets for carrying water in.

Chapter2

"Welcome home."

By the end of the day they had they're home ((mostly made of metal)) all that was needed to be done was the seeds for the garden to be planted and for the walls of the well to be made and for the house to be furnished. earlier that day Karen found a very small young tree just old enough to grow walnuts at noon after Karen had finished her work of making nets/buckets ((because she was nice and didn't use the good fabric they had found at the apartments.)) she went and collected some of the walnuts ((because the tree had tons of them)) found a nice piece of metal, melted it to shape like a…..dome ((kind of like a piece curled paper)) cracked the walnuts found a nice rock and ground up the inside and turned them into flour that night the four of them had pancakes for dinner using water from the well they turned the flour into good batter for pancakes William got a nice flat piece of metal and cleaned it and they used it as a frying pan for the pancakes.

Chapter 3

A few days later

The seeds in the garden weren't seeds they were sprouts now everybody was tired of pancakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, they didn't know if the town they moved from was still even there jasmine and Karen were getting home sick it was almost noon dave was working on the beds, William was working on the almost finished well walls, Karen was grinding walnuts, and jasmine was hoeing the garden. None of them talked much that day they had tons to do. They made a "to-do" list every morning and did those every day

That day's list was very long they all thought it might be more than one day long the list was:

today's list of things to build and clean

jasmine

William

Dave

Karen

door -2

door-2

Door-2

door-1

Chair-2

table-1

Beds-2

rocker-1

dresser-1

dresser-1

Dresser-1

dresser-1

Toilet-1

chair-2

Chair-1

chair-1

Couach-1

sink-1

Sink-1

tube-1

Hoe garden

finish well

Water garden

make blankets

Clean up breakfast

hale water

clean bathroom

make flour

Make fireplace

Make hoe

make pancakes for the entire day

It could take all day they started before the sun was up when the cold air was just cold enough to bite they're skin and make them shiver if they stayed out for more than15 minutes. They all were outside except for jasmine the ground in the garden needed to be wet for her to hoe. For a long time the rest of them were out. then the sun came up dave was done with his watering William was done with finishing the well and Karen was done making flour and was getting ready to make breakfast. Jasmine went out as soon as Dave came in got out the hoe he had made and started hoeing, it was hard work. she came in very tired but then continued her work while everybody else ate breakfast, by the time they were done eating breakfast she had finished making doors, her rocker, her dresser, the chairs, the toilet, and the couch all she needed now was to clean up the breakfast mess and she always thought was very easy because she was so good at it, as everybody else were finishing they're chores jasmine was eating or taking a nap. One day she seemed to get bigger not as in tall but as in rounder William expected something was up he had been watching her she couldn't bend over very well, she ate twice as much ((and she ate a lot before she got big)) she would get tired very easily and she couldn't really fit her dress on in the morning she was so big. One day she got some food and walked back to see a doctor alone she came back in a better mode william walked up to her "jasmine dear have you been okay and what did the doctor say?" he asked in a worried voice jasmine got up and pulled william into they're bedroom

Chapter4

The great news

She told him exactly what the doctor told her "what??...I don't understand." "Yes you do william." "Should I tell the others?" "Only if you want to you're the father." "Good …." William held her hand walked out of the room and stood in front of Karen and Dave "Yes…" Dave said looking up at them "we have some news for you two." "What is it William? Karen asked "well you know how jasmine has been big well. Hon you tell them." "No you tell." "Okay guys jasmine is having a baby!!" he said with excitement in his voice. Both Karen and Dave got up and sat jasmine and William both down and started melting four nice metal pieces molding it into like polls and letting them cool, after they cooled they took strong metal rods and bore a hole near the top of the pole they didn't let william and jasmine see what they were doing when it was time to eat Karen would get the freshly made pancakes and takes some to dave to eat and she would eat what was left as days went by the project was getting closer and closer to being finished and jasmine got bigger and bigger one day jasmine william dave and Karen went to see cacara and Kenton and there she, william, Karen, dave, cacara and Kenton were all talking, Kenton and cacara gave jasmine and william a nice home made baby blanket to hold the baby in. it was white with little blue and pink lambs then it happened the contractions started.(( it's a pain that comes from the baby inside the mother letting her know its time for the baby to come out)) Jasmine looked at Cacara in a funny way "jasmine are you okay?" she asked as everybody looked at her. William held her hand then touched her stomach his eyes widened he picked up jasmine and started heading for jasmines old bedroom as he pasted cacara and Karen he asked "do you two know how to deliver a baby?" they're eyes widened too, cacara nodded and Karen didn't she stayed as cacara fallowed william into the room as jasmine started to fuss

Chapter 5

The new born baby girl

William wasn't allowed in the room he passed and passed, he could her jasmine having a hard time, he would some times lean his ear against the door to listen for a few seconds after it got quiet expecting to hear a baby cry, but no noise of the baby. Kenton watched with a weird look on his face like as if it was cacara was giving birth to the baby. Suddenly everything went quiet Karen and Dave ran over to the door and listened with William, he heard a noise he couldn't tell if it was jasmine screaming or a baby crying. "William the baby has not arrived yet that was your wife screaming in pain." Kenton said as he walked over to also listen for the baby then William heard it…. a baby cry and jasmine with her sigh of relief, the door opened, William got up and stepped back cacara came out and got a very soft blanket and went back into the room and closed the door. it stayed quiet for a little while ((other than the screaming baby.)) Then cacara came back and let William in. he walked in he saw jasmine in bed holding a little bundle he knew it was his child he walked up to jasmines bed side then sort of behind the bed so he could see his child. the baby had blue eyes like it's mother, he had the Redsnow chin, (like its coming up to a small point but the tip got cut off)) he had a little tuff of hair brown like its father and his mother they didn't say very much for a while "what is it?" william asked gently so not to make the baby cry. "A girl William…what should we name her?" she asked with out taking her eyes off her child (they had spent they're spare time preparing and figuring out what to name the child but at the sight of they're child they had forgotten everything about the name)) "what we planed her to be named Malia." "Right….hello Malia I'm your mommy." They didn't say much until William reached out to hold his daughter, they walked around the room then he handed the baby back to jasmine then cacara let everybody else come in to see the baby everybody gave jasmine a huge for her hard work and complimented both of them william would get a pat on the back Kenton and cacara stayed in the back and watched "William looks like a proud father." Said Cacara all teary eyed "He is…." Kenton said "I'm proud of jasmine she did a great job giving birth I wonder how I'll do when the time comes." Cacara asked "You'll do fine my love they will both be good par……" his voice faded out "What….are you….." "Am I what?" "Are you having a baby too?" "Yes Kenton I am didn't I tell you?" "Nope you didn't." "Well I'm having a baby too… not now of course but later in the month I will." "Oh okay." Kenton walked into the crowd to look at the baby "oh jasmine she looks just like you and William." "Thank you Karen." "You did a wonderful job William well done." "Thanks dave." Then Karen and dave started whispering then they told everybody that they were going home Karen wasn't feeling well dave was going to take her home, Karen acted sick to create the lotion that she was. When they got home they went right to work and finished the surprise when the moon was just coming up dave was building another room for a nursery for the baby, Karen finished the project they had been working on, it was a crib for the baby then dave went back. Kenton had known all of this so he had put all of jasmines old baby stuff and put it in the front yard and painted it pink for the baby. he had just finished, it was all wet but they took the stuff up to the house anyway there was a bucket of pink paint so if there were any finger prints or other stuff, on it they would redo the painting and let it, sit out in the yard and dry and bring it inside and into the room before jasmine and william got home the next day. when william and jasmine holding the baby, walked out of the front door there was a hole bunch of people were there women, children, and men with little baby gifts In colors like blue, green, and many other colors it ranged from pajamas with feet in them to bibs. jasmine smiled then cacara walked out "you two should be proud some how the news went out and everybody is giving gifts to your child." Kenton brought out three very large boxes "everybody put your gifts here and if is okay with jasmine and William you can line up in one line and see the baby." "Yes it is fine with us." William said as he and jasmine moved to a different area, people very fast put they're things in the boxes and lined up they each got to see the baby william and jasmine were both congratulated on they're baby there was one little girl who walked up to look at the baby she was very small jasmine bent over to come down to her level so she didn't have to stand on her toes she had a very well kept doll she put it with Malia. "I made it for her I hope she likes it." It was pink it was a little bear Malia grabbed it and held it close to her. "I think she already likes it" suddenly the crowd got quiet and it parted down the middle as the head boy (now a man) walked through he had a very special gift to the baby it was a hand made pink crocheted quilt with the name Malia sewn in dark red on one of the corners "I give this to your daughter Malia for her being the hare to the ones who saved our village." William took the beautiful blanket from him "thank you our daughter will use it with care." He said very respectfully "I'm sorry all but we must be going we are tired and the baby needs to get home so it doesn't get cold." "Yes you must leave now if you want to get home." The lead boy said making a passage for them to walk through the crowd. Jasmine and William walked and walked and eventually stopped to sleep they pulled out the portable tent. William set that up as jasmine got a fire going later jasmine made a little bed for the baby and rapped her up in the blanket that cacara had made for her and covered her completely with the blanket the lead boy had given her to keep the chill out and sat with will in front of the tent . Later when they went to bed they slept on ether side of the baby one arm around the baby's bed then the other around each other

Chapter 6

Jasmines, William's, and Malia's

New life

The next morning was bright and sunny William got up, woke up jasmine they both got Malia out. William put the tent down as jasmine watched the baby and covered the ashes of the fire with dirt and water then started home meanwhile back at the house dave and Karen were putting carpet into the nursery and putting the crib in and the dresser and changing table and play pen and toy box then when they had just finished they heard william and jasmine come in they ran out of the room closed the door then ran out across the hall into the living room and watched jasmine and william come in "Hay guys, close your eyes we have a surprise for you two and the baby." "Dave do we need to….?" "Yes…." Karen covered both jasmines and Williams's eyes as Dave lead them to the nursery. Then when they stepped in to the nursery they opened they're eyes, jasmines eyes widened William was completely surprised the baby had fallen asleep. Jasmine walked across the room and just gasped. Malia would have a better life than jasmine would ever dream of.

Chapter7

A few years later

For the longest time jasmine, William, Karen and Dave had the same routine. Jasmine and William were the first ones awake. Jasmine always cooking, William starting the fire and working on chores, getting new wood for making things, When malia was about 2 Jasmine was outside gathering some walnuts and will was off digging for clay to make plates with. He hit something metal he hit it again it didn't sound like any other metals he's heard. He threw the digging tool aside and dug with his hands and pulled out these wired metal tablets there were symbols and weird markings they were not in English. He showed it to jasmine, Karen, and Dave the only English word was the name Malia. They kept the stones hidden from Malia.

Chapter 8

"The Iraqis are coming the Iraqis are coming!!!!"

William walking in the door from work really tense, malia was 8; she was busy washing dishes jasmine was knitting what looked like a sweater. Lately they had been moving a lot and William had been teaching Malia how to fight. Her aunt cacara and uncle Kenton's house was now out two day walking distance. And her other Aunt Karen had a baby and had gotten married to Uncle Dave. Malia still didn't like the idea of having another child in the house but what could she do. Little did she know that she wouldn't have to worry anymore about the baby. She heard her father come in she put her head agents the door and heard "they are coming jasmine we need to leave." "But Karen and Dave aren't back yet." "I know I watched them die." "What about karen's baby?" "I don't know" "oh my" "yes that's why we need to leave now." A sudden banging on the door "Get malia go hide I will lead them into the kitchen then you escape and don't wait for me just run." "Okay" jasmine ran in and got Malia and ran into the bathroom and locked the door and listened they heard the front door brake off and the sound of running feet then listened to her father lead them into the kitchen and heard him get captured then jasmine and Malia opened the door and ran out just to be caught by other Iraqis jasmine was grabbed by the arms and picked up but malia was held by the rest. Malia kicked his shin a few times that didn't work so she kicked him in the private areas. That worked she got lose and ran jasmine yelled for her to go to the east cost malia heard her and continued to run a few hours later from very far away she saw her home go up in flames

WRITTERS NOTE:

The next book in the series isn't the new world 4 it will be called Malia


End file.
